Suas Escolhas, Seu Destino e o Que Mais Importa
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Pré-série. Sam está pensando em ir para a faculdade e procura uma justificativa. Dean, como sempre, acalma os ânimos e John é o mesmo de sempre.


**Suas escolhas, seu destino e o que mais importa**

Haveria no mundo alguma sensação melhor do que a de uma caçada sobrenatural? A adrenalina dava fluidez ao sangue, como um aditivo ao combustível de um carro, e fazia os sentidos se apurarem. O coração precisava bater num ritmo inacreditável para fazer o sangue mais fluído correr. O cérebro, talvez por causa da circulação sanguínea diferente, processava dados e raciocínios com o dobro da velocidade. Conhecer, estudar, criar estratégias para subjugar a presa; treinar os músculos e o cérebro, até o momento crucial: o final da caçada, quando a rapidez de movimentos e de decisões seriam evocadas em uma fração de segundo, até que a vitória - o mal vencido – trazia a sensação maravilhosa de ter sido o melhor e, ao mesmo tempo, ter ajudado um semelhante.

Não, a prática de toda uma vida não poderia amenizar esse vendaval de emoções durante a perseguição, pois baixar a guarda, pelo menor tempo que fosse, poderia resultar na própria morte ou, pior, na morte de outra pessoa. E, no caso dos Winchesters, essa pessoa poderia ser alguém que compartilhava seu próprio sangue.

Quando Dean entrou na pequena cozinha da casa de Bobby, olhou para o pai e o irmão, que estavam calados, estudando, sentados em suas cadeiras e fez a pergunta:

- Tem alguma coisa melhor que isso?

- O que? – Sam levantou os olhos da tela do computador para encarar o irmão.

- Isso, cara. Conseguimos. Depois de décadas pesquisando, vamos, finalmente, torrar o defunto.

- Foram só dois dias de pesquisa, Dean. E ainda não terminamos, não precisa se empolgar tanto. – Foi a vez de John tirar os olhos do livro para fitar o filho mais velho.

- Além disso, posso pensar em, pelo menos, cem coisas melhores do que isso, para se fazer. – Sam, respondendo a pergunta inicial de Dean.

As três cabeças ali presentes encheram-se, por alguns minutos, com esse pensamento. Na jovem cabeça de dezoito anos passava uma lista das dez melhores coisas _de verdade_, que poderia haver, dentre elas, poder frequentar uma boa universidade, poder levantar à noite sem tropeçar em sal grosso a caminho do banheiro ou, simplesmente, ter uma casa de verdade, e não um quarto de hotel ou a casa de um amigo, para morar; mas quando a lista começou a se organizar na mente de seu dono, espontaneamente e em ordem alfabética, o pensamento foi abandonado.

Em outra cabeça, começou a tomar forma a imagem de uma oficina de carros, com uma carcaça de um Chevy Del Luxe 1952 começando a ser reconstruído, com a ajuda do neto mais velho; mas a vida é dura e é esta daqui mesmo e os sonhos não levam a nada, e esta imagem também foi removida rapidamente, com o chacoalhar da cabeça.

Apenas na mente de Dean a sensação da caçada permaneceu como uma das melhores coisas. Ali estavam ele, seu irmão e seu pai, na casa de Bobby, preparando-se para uma finalizar uma delas. A família, um lugar conhecido e a adrenalina do trabalho, que mais ele poderia desejar? Se bem que havia outras sensações das quais gostava, como uma deliciosa torta de maçã, uma cerveja num bar, jogando conversa fora e, a mais importante, uma bela garota em seus braços. Hum...talvez houvesse coisas melhores que a sensação da caçada. _Coisas bem melhores._ Mas essa imagem também foi dissipada pela voz do irmão, que lia o relatório que ele havia feito.

- Muito bem, vamos retomar. "Os eventos começaram em 1971, quando Natalie Hamilton viu uma formação estranha em frente da lareira de sua sala. A imagem parecia ser um rosto humano. O marido pegou uma enxada, destruiu a lareira e refez o piso. Uma semana depois, a face reapareceu no chão. A família pediu que a prefeitura investigasse o caso e, depois de semanas de escavação, eles encontraram uma sepultura contendo ossos humanos, exatamente debaixo da lareira. Eles preencheram o poço com cimento e uma nova lareira foi construída, mas logo outras imagens de rostos começaram a reaparecer. Durante 20 anos, as faces foram visitadas por cientistas, pesquisadores e inúmeras emissoras de TV. Muitos acreditavam que as faces eram falsas e que haviam sido feitas para assustar alguém. Mas um exame minucioso mostrou que as imagens estavam no cimento e não pintadas na superfície. Isso foi o suficiente para provar que os rostos eram realmente um fenômeno e um cientista proclamou "sem dúvida alguma, este é o fenômeno paranormal mais importante do século". A casa hoje está abandonada e ninguém mais se interessa pela imagem." Mas nós, a família Não-Deixo-Nada-Passar, é claro, vamos até lá para nos intrometermos, certo, pai?

John nem precisou tirar os olhos do livro, novamente. Sua resposta foi rápida e seca como um tiro e saiu de sua boca, antes mesmo que Sam tivesse terminado a pergunta.

- Não, Sam, nós vamos ficar aqui tomando chá com bolinhos, enquanto o Bobby está em Illinois, caçando aquela ninfa d'água. Não foi para isso que viemos? Você sabe, regar as plantas, alimentar os peixes, cuidar da porcelana da casa,...

Dean, que tinha puxado ao pai na inclinação para o sarcasmo, quando o ouvia da boca deste sendo dirigido ao irmão, sempre entrava no "modo de irmão protetor", pois sabia que aquela conversa terminaria numa briga, como sempre. Se suas respostas irônicas serviam como máscara para o que ele considerava serem suas fraquezas, se achava que era sua função ensinar ao irmão a se defender delas, para que um dia pudesse se defender do mundo, Dean não parecia pensar que, talvez, seu pai usasse a mesma máscara e oferecesse o mesmo jogo duro ao filho, com as mesmas intenções. Na cabeça do rapaz, o pai estava tão envolvido em sua missão de acabar com o mal do mundo, que não conseguia mais entender a cabeça do mais jovem e usava a força para fazê-lo obedecer. Cabia a ele, logicamente, servir de mediador para garantir a paz da família.

- É, Sam, viemos aqui para isso, não foi? Além disso, tem crianças entrando na casa para brincar e você sabe que isso pode acabar mal.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Vamos lá, uma vez, pelo menos, temos a chance de acabar com o mal antes dele começar. Não é você que sempre reclama do trabalho difícil, que a gente só age quando já aconteceu alguma coisa horrível? Pois, desta vez, irmãozinho, o nosso trabalho vai ser sopa no mel.

- Pode ser... Nisso você está certo, ninguém morreu ainda, nosso trabalho será preventivo.

"_Nosso trabalho será preventivo_." Dean revirou os olhos, inconformado – mania desse menino de usar palavras difíceis, ainda mais quando o pai estava perto. Parecia que ele achava que tinha que provar o que ao pai? Que era inteligente? Disso, eles já estavam cansados de saber. Mas a hora não era boa para mais discussões.

- Certo, já que estamos de acordo, vamos ao que interessa. Sammy, você achou mais alguma coisa sobre as tais aparições, ou podemos ir de uma vez e acabar logo com isso?

Mas foi John quem respondeu:

- Era isto o que eu tava fazendo, procurando mais alguma coisa. Achei um ritual que pode acabar de vez com qualquer resíduo do espírito, se os rostos que aparecem sozinhos estiverem ligados ao corpo.

- Mas eu pensei que a gente ia só queimar os ossos, no Centro de Ciências no prédio da Prefeitura. Vamos até a casa, também? – Dean, apesar do profissionalismo que demonstrava com o trabalho, não gostava da parte chata e cansativa das pesquisas e dos rituais complicados que tinham que aprender. Ok, a lição de casa era importante, mas para que servia ter um irmão bitolado?

- Não, o pai está certo, precisamos nos assegurar. Vamos queimar os ossos e, depois, ir até a casa, cavar um buraco e fazer o tal ritual.

- Uau, obrigado, filho, estou comovido. Agora que você concordou comigo, podemos nos preparar para a noite. Vamos sair às duas horas. Durmam um pouco e estejam preparados.

Dizendo isso, John saiu da cozinha e foi para o quarto que eles ocupavam, quando estavam na casa de Bobby, deixando para trás um Sam de olhar raivoso.

- Viu, Dean? Você viu? Ele trata a gente como soldados. "Durmam um pouco e estejam preparados." – a imitação de Sam era muito boa. – Sim, senhor!

- Para, Sam, não começa. Você também podia ser um pouco mais tolerante. Você sabe que o que fazemos é importante e ele só quer que fiquemos sempre em alerta. – Sam não parecia perceber que o pai nem sempre estava com aquele mal humor todo.

- Dean, você daria um escoteiro fantástico.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Já era meia-noite e havia um único homem acordado no quarto, pensando. _É o que eu tenho que fazer. Não posso passar o resto da vida assim, fazendo isso. Queria que o Dean também tivesse uma vida melhor, que viesse comigo para estudar, mas o pai ficaria louco. Hum, ele vai ficar louco, de qualquer modo, quando eu contar que vou para Stanford. Isto é, se eles me aceitarem. Mas, ele vai acabar entendendo. Todo pai tem que querer o que é melhor para o filho. Ah, tá bom, quem estou enganando? Bem feito pro Dean, se ele ficar com o pai e só levar patadas. Droga! Só tenho que me preocupar com isso, se for aceito, bobagem ficar pensando nisso agora. Preciso dormir. Não, o Dean nunca deixaria a caça, nem o pai. Será que ele vai ficar do meu lado, vai me entender? Eu sei que ele faz tudo por mim, mas não posso abrir mão da minha vida por causa disso... Porcaria! Meia-noite e meia, daqui a pouco já tenho que levantar..._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Entrar na Prefeitura e roubar os restos do corpo foi ainda mais fácil do que eles haviam imaginado. Aparentemente, ninguém se incomodava em vigiar um saco de ossos velhos.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

- Retiro o que eu disse. Não tem nada _pior_ do que isso! – Dean, lidando com marretas e pás, cavava um buraco em frente à lareira da casa abandonada. O suor escorria por todo seu corpo, apesar da noite fria.

John e Sam se entreolharam, divertidos.

- Ora, filho, anime-se. Foi você quem preferiu deixar a pesquisa pra gente. Agora o trabalho pesado é seu.

- E você não vive dizendo que é a parte dos músculos da operação? Devia estar contente. – Sam disse com ar feliz e descansado, pois agora cuidava da parte de iluminação da operação, ou seja, segurava a lanterna enquanto Dean cavava.

- _Proximavezvaisermuitodiferente, essesfolgadosvãoversó_... – Dean reclamava, enquanto saía do buraco que tinha aberto.

- Para de resmungar, Dean, estou tentando ler o ritual. – John começou a ler algumas palavras complicadas, em latim, enquanto jogava objetos estranhos e óleos perfumados pela abertura recém-feita. - De nihilo nihil. Exceptio regulam probat. Mors omni aetate communis est. Omnia cinis omni aetate communis est. Omnia cinis aequat.

Quando terminou de recitar a última palavra, um jato de luz intensa saiu da cratera, bateu no teto e desapareceu completamente. Como geralmente acontecia nas caçadas, quando tudo terminou, o humor de John parecia melhor, pelo menos havia a sombra de um sorriso em seus olhos, quando ele virou para seus filhos e disse:

- Vamos embora, meninos.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A volta para casa foi mais ou menos silenciosa, pois Dean, que era sempre o mais falante, estava anormalmente quieto. Dessa vez, John, geralmente mais calado, queria conversar.

- Esse foi moleza, hein? Dá até para comemorar. Querem passar num lugar e pegar umas cervejas? Não, melhor ainda, vamos pedir uma pizza.

- São quatro da manhã e o Dean, com certeza, vai querer sair para comemorar sem a gente. Lembra da garçonete do Tom's, aqui perto, não? Susie, Sarah, Cindy...Como é o nome dela, mesmo, Dean?

- Silvia. E não, sabidão, eu não vou lá hoje. Por acaso, já marquei com ela pra gente sair amanhã. – e olhando de lado para o pai, Dean acrescentou – se já tivéssemos terminado o trabalho, é claro.

- É claro. – John não se importou, conhecia bem essa característica do filho. É, ele podia chamar assim: ser mulherengo era uma _característica_ de Dean – Pensando bem, vamos voltar pra casa e, enquanto eu e o Sam arrumamos as coisas, você vai buscar pizza _e _cervejas naquele lugar 24 horas.

- Certo. – Dean demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- Tá tudo bem, Dean? – John perguntou, parecendo finalmente estranhar o jeito do filho.

- Tá, claro, tá tudo ótimo. Umas cervejas vão cair bem.

Já estavam chegando na casa de Bobby. John estacionou no quintal em frente e eles desceram do carro. Sam olhou para Dean sob a luz da porta de entrada, reparando em sua mão.

- Dean, você machucou a mão! Olha, está sangrando!

- Chi, dá pra falar mais alto? Acho que o cachorro enterrado lá atrás do quintal não te ouviu.

- Você se machucou? Me deixa ver. – para o pai, o rapaz estendeu a mão.

- Não foi nada, só arranhei numa placa de cimento, enquanto cavava.

- Vamos entrar e fazer um curativo. Quero ver isso mais de perto.

A pequena família entrou na casa. John foi direto buscar o kit de primeiros-socorros e verificou que tinha, de fato, sido apenas um arranhão na mão de Dean, que continuou insistindo que estava bem e que fazia questão de buscar o jantar de comemoração. Com um pequeno curativo e a chave do carro na mão, o rapaz saiu.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

John, impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar da casa do amigo.

- Quase duas horas para pegar uma pizza. DUAS HORAS! Onde foi que ele se meteu? Sam, tenta ligar outra vez!

Sam pegou, pela quinta vez, o telefone para tentar ligar para o irmão. No começo, tinha achado a reação do pai exagerada. Claro que meia hora teria sido tempo suficiente para Dean ter voltado, mas o pai não conhecia o cara? Na certa Dean tinha encontrado alguma, digamos, distração pelo caminho. Mas agora, depois de duas horas e quatro tentativas de contato, ele próprio já estava achando que podia haver algo errado.

- Nada, ele não atende. – Sam começou a morder a unha do polegar.

- Ah, se ele estiver por aí, atrás de algum rabo-de-saia, ele vai ver só. Eu vou atrás dele.

- Eu vou junto.

- Não, você fica, para o caso dele aparecer. – John saiu sem esperar pela resposta.

Sam viu o pai fazer ligação direta em um dos carros do quintal e sair, apressado. Apesar da preocupação com o irmão, a raiva tomou conta, novamente, de seus pensamentos. John não era um pai, era um tirano, um déspota, que não perguntava ou compartilhava, apenas ordenava tudo, a todos, todo o tempo. Ele não merecia a preocupação que Sam estava sentindo com a história da faculdade. Ele não podia abrir mão de sua vida, custasse o que custasse. E Dean que ficasse do lado que quisesse, ele não se importaria, o irmão teria que escolher: era o pai, ou ele. Dean, meu Deus, o que poderia ter acontecido? Sam não sabia se desejava que o irmão estivesse ou não "atrás de algum rabo-de-saia". O pai era capaz de castigá-lo com requintes de crueldade por isso. Mas se não fosse assim, qual seria a alternativa? Um acidente, uma ameaça sobrenatural? Sam não queria nem pensar. Estava quase sem a sua unha, quando ouviu o som inconfundível do motor do Impala estacionando e correu para a porta. Dean. Graças a Deus.

Mas, não era o irmão quem estava dirigindo. John desceu do banco do motorista e abriu a porta de trás para pegar o filho mais velho, que estava inconsciente.

- Dean! Pai, o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei, encontrei ele assim na beira da estrada. Me ajude a levá-lo pra dentro. Acho que pode ser aquele machucado.

Lógico. Por que não seria? Com a sorte dos Winchesters, é claro que o "serviço moleza" acabaria assim. Juntos, pai e filho levaram Dean até o quarto e o colocaram, com cuidado, na cama. John tirou a jaqueta de couro do rapaz, também suas botas e seus jeans, cobrindo-o com uma manta.

- Ele está ardendo em febre. Sam, pegue o kit e veja se o termômetro está lá. Depois, vai ver se você encontra qualquer coisa sobre uma infecção causada por alguma imagem sobrenatural.

Sam, sem nem mesmo notar que o tom ríspido de John, desta vez, era devido à preocupação, e não à necessidade de mandar, resolveu obedecer. O pai mediu a temperatura do rapaz, que continuava inconsciente.

- Muito alta, 39°. Vai, Sam, veja o que você acha.

Sam não perdeu mais tempo. Resolveu começar a busca pelo livro que o pai estivera consultando horas antes e que ainda estava na cozinha. Enquanto lia, tentava fazer as palavras à sua frente formarem sentido, bloqueando a sensação de desespero que começava a querer tomar conta. Viu o pai entrar correndo na cozinha, pegar uma jarra com água e muito gelo, desaparecendo em seguida, mas não desviou a atenção da tarefa. Dean precisava dele e essa era a única maneira que tinha para ajudar o irmão, no momento. Inesperadamente, teve sorte. Ali estava a resposta que procurava. Sam levantou-se como um raio e partiu para o quarto.

Ao entrar, viu John derramando água benta na mão de seu primogênito, que já estava sem o curativo. Quando a fumaça subiu do ferimento, Dean deu um grito e abriu os olhos, mas não parecia estar em condições de reconhecer ninguém.

- Calma, filho. Chhh, está tudo bem. – A voz de John era firme, mas gentil. Ao ouvir o pai falando assim com o filho, imagens vieram à mente de Sam, reportando-o ao tempo em que eram crianças e se machucavam. A voz sempre segura do pai, nessas ocasiões, fazia com que se sentisse protegido e amado. Nesses momentos, Sam sabia que nada de mal poderia acontecer a ele ou ao irmão, porque o pai estava ali para dar proteção e amor; era nesses momentos que Sam percebia o amor que o pai tinha por eles, no qual tinha dificuldade em acreditar, às vezes e do qual Dean parecia nunca duvidar.

Como que para comprovar esse pensamento, Dean, obediente à voz do pai, imediatamente fechou os olhos e adormeceu outra vez.

- Pai, encontrei. No livro diz que esse tipo de manifestação pode infectar alguém, pelo sangue, como um vírus, se o espírito for forte o bastante e se voltar contra quem o está enfrentando.

- Isso se encaixa, fui eu quem fez o ritual, mas Dean foi quem cavou o buraco. – e olhando para o livro nas mãos do filho – Onde você achou essa informação? Estava no livro que eu li? Como eu não vi isso? – A culpa era evidente na voz do mais velho.

- Seja como for, o que importa agora é que Dean está infectado e não podemos fazer mais nada, pois o espírito já foi embora. Houve casos parecidos em que o ciclo do "vírus" durou quarenta e oito horas. Acho que é o que podemos esperar.

- Certo. Vai dormir um pouco, filho. Eu cuido dele, tenho que controlar essa febre, que parece estar subindo. – O tom de voz era brando, mas não disfarçava a intenção de comando.

- Não, eu vou ficar, posso ajudar. De qualquer jeito, não conseguiria dormir agora. – Sam podia ser tão teimoso quanto John. Talvez mais.

-Tá. Então, pega mais gelo, por favor.

As compressas de água gelada, pouco fizeram para baixar a febre de Dean, que estava por volta de 40°. O rapaz gemia e se agitava e, de repente, voltava a ficar inerte. John não saiu de seu lado durante aquelas horas. Sussurrava para ele palavras de consolo, de tranquilidade, apesar de sua expressão mostrar que ele próprio não estava nada tranquilo. Por volta das nove horas da manhã, o doente estremeceu e começou a delirar.

- Não...não, pai...você precisa ajudar o Sam. Vai, logo!

- Dean, ei, calma, rapaz. A gente tá aqui. Você vai ficar bom. Seu irmão está aqui, olha. – John fez um gesto para o outro filho se aproximar mais.

- Sam! Cuidado, nããão! Saaaam! – Dean parecia não ouvir.

- Oi, Dean. Eu estou aqui, tá tudo bem. Eu estou bem. – Sam disse e viu o pai segurando os braços do irmão, segura, mas gentilmente. Viu também que John estava com os olhos marejados e ficou chocado, mas não disse nada e começou a acariciar o rosto de Dean.

Outras horas se passaram e Dean tinha períodos de calma e agitação, alternadamente. Em dois deles, vomitou muito, John segurava sua cabeça, enquanto acariciava suas costas. Por fim, o rapaz pareceu mergulhar num sono mais descansado. Sam estava exausto e tinha certeza de que o pai também estava.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sam abriu os olhos, que tinha fechado sem querer, e percebeu que havia dormido por três horas seguidas. Droga. Não queria ter dormido, queria ter ficado cuidando do irmão. Mas, quando se virou para a cama onde Dean estava, viu o pai em sua cabeceira, cobrindo-o. Tudo bem, alguém tinha tomado conta dele, o pai provara que era presente, quando necessário. Sam percebeu que John tirava o termômetro do ouvido do filho mais velho. Ele olhou para Sam e disse, com um verdadeiro sorriso:

- 38°. Ele está melhorando. – E então, fez uma coisa da qual Sam nunca mais se esqueceu. John subiu a manta que tinha tirado do filho febril, até a altura de seu pescoço. Carinhosamente, ergueu o braço esquerdo do rapaz, retirou-o de debaixo da coberta e o colocou, delicadamente, sobre ela.

Então John, o sargento de treinamento, o caçador durão, o homem em comando, que nunca desviava o olhar da caçada, tinha, afinal, olhos também para as pequenas coisas, as coisas mais importantes, para seus filhos. Nunca, jamais, Sam poderia ter imaginado que John sabia que Dean não gostava de dormir com os dois braços presos sob as cobertas. Será que ele, Sam, estava sempre tão ocupado em achar defeitos na vida que o pai lhes tinha destinado, que não reparava, ele mesmo, nesses pequenos gestos? Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto do jovem, quando John se levantou devagar do lado de Dean e fez sua mão passar de leve pelo rosto do filho adormecido, num toque de carinho.

- Ei, Sam, que tal um café da manhã? Acho que, logo, seu irmão vai acordar com fome. Pelo menos, eu espero que sim. – O rosto de John parecia ter envelhecido anos em poucas horas, tal era seu cansaço.

- Claro, pai. E depois, você é quem precisa dormir um pouco.

- Eu estou bem. – Definitivamente, Dean tinha mesmo a quem puxar.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Horas depois, Dean acordou, quase sem febre. O pai dormia na outra cama.

- Ei! Olha quem morreu e voltou ao mundo dos vivos! – Sam estava ao lado da cama de Dean, numa cadeira, lendo um livro.

- Ei. Olha quem é um nerd que nasceu grudado num livro. – Voz fraca, mas definitivamente Dean. – Ei, cara, me faz uma atualização. Rostos no cimento, buraco na lareira, mão arranhada, febre assassina, certo?

- Certo.

- Pai a noite toda acordado, gelo na cabeça, vomitando as tripas, irmãozinho morrendo de preocupação, certo?

- Quase. Pai _dois_ dias acordados. E irmão mais velho chamando o irmãozinho, todo o tempo, para segurar na mãozinha.

- Mentiroso. Que feio, maltratar o irmão doente. Vai, Samantha, traz meu almoço, que eu estou faminto.

- Vou trazer o seu _café da manhã_, se você parar de me chamar assim.

Mas, é claro que Sam foi. E enquanto arrumava o café do irmão numa bandeja, sua cabeça, como sempre, enchia-se de pensamentos. _O Dean vai ficar bem, quando eu for. Se eu for, se me aceitarem. O pai cuida dele, tenho que dar mais crédito ao velho. Aliás, um vai cuidar do outro, eles não vão precisar de mim..._

Fim


End file.
